


Le poids mort

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enfance, Gen, malentendu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est pas parce qu'on joue avec la vie des gens qu'on est un bon joueur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le poids mort

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

C'était un de ces matin gris comme ceux que les gens du bord de mer connaissent bien. Les touristes râlaient toujours parce qu'il allait encore pleuvoir, mais les habitants savaient que cette épaisse brouillasse annonçait une journée magnifique avec peut-être une forte chaleur. Mais c'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, on se serait cru en plein automne. Et pis le vent était frais, quand même. Poncieu Sac'helleg n'en avait cure. il avait connu bien pire dans son pays natal, là-bas au Ker-Gselzehc. Ça lui manquait, même s'il n'y avait passé que les neuf premières années de sa vie. Il y serait bien retourné, mais il n'avait jamais saisi les occasions qui s'étaient présentées. C'est comme ça. Pour l'heure, il tentait de rentrer chez lui en titubant. La soirée avait été longue chez l'ami Garyl. De toute façon, à Chirm comme ailleurs, la seule manière de s'amuser quand il pleut c'est de boire. Poncieu essayait donc de tenir debout sous la pluie légère et retenait à grand peine la grande cape noire qu'il avait fauchée à la taverne. Il la rendrait bien assez tôt. Et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas retrouvé ses vêtements, alors...

Le trajet devenait de plus en plus difficile, Poncieu devait se dépêcher où il allait s'endormir sur place. D'ailleurs la torpeur commençait à l'envahir et ses pensées déjà pas mal embrouillées devenaient incohérentes. C'était peine perdue, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Il reconnut à travers son brouillard rose la grange de la veuve Grouillot et partit s'y allonger. Juste le temps de récupérer un peu. Mal à la tête. Il se réveillerait vite. Ça cogne fort. Ça devait faire longtemps qu'elle avait pas vu d'homme, hé hé. Du mal à respirer. Poncieu sombra dans l'inconscience (il y était pour ainsi dire chez lui). La veuve Grouillot étant malheureusement décédée la semaine précédente, il n'y eut personne pour découvrir un alcoolique de 60 ans. Il n'y eut donc personne pour tenter de le réveiller, et encore moins pour tenter de lui sauver la vie. En début d'après-midi, Poncieu Sac'helleg reprit ses esprits et se leva. Il n'avait pas dû totalement récupérer parce qu'il voyait tout en gris.

\- Oooh la vache, je me suis endormi chez la vieille Grouillot. Au moins j'ai pas la gueule de bois, tiens.  
\- C'EST UN PETIT PRIVILÈGE DES GENS DE VOTRE CONDITION.  
\- Vous aussi vous vous êtes endormi bourré ? Vous avez une sale gueule, dis-donc !  
\- C'EST CELLE QUI CONVIENT À MON EMPLOI. C'EST LA SEULE QUE J'AI À PROPOSER, DU RESTE.  
\- Ça vous dirait pas qu'on s'en jette un petit et ooooh mon dieuuuuu !

Poncieu venait de se découvrir à ses pieds, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à s'estomper.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- CELA N'EST PAS DE MON RESSORT. PEUT-ÊTRE POURIEZ-VOUS VOUS EN JETER UN PETIT ?

La Mort fit un mouvement de sa faux et l'âme de Poncieu disparut définitivement. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre l'intérêt de se prendre une murge. Et pourtant il avait essayé plusieurs fois. Il allait repartir quand de la fumée lui passa devant les yeux. Pour une raison inexpliquée, quelqu'un avait jeté des balles de tissus enflammées à divers coins de la grange et une clameur se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte qui commençait à brûler, un homme la défonça pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Tout ceci n'était qu'affaire d'humain, pensait-il. Et pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'homme bondit à travers les flammes pour l'empoigner et le traîner hors de la grange sur son épaule. À l'extérieur ils furent accueillis par des acclamations, même si certaines personnes se sentirent subitement très mal à l'aise sans pouvoir dire exactement pourquoi.

\- Alors mon vieux ! Heureusement que je t'ai vu aller te vautrer dans la grange ce matin ! Sinon t'y aurais laissé ta peau, hein !  
\- JE NE CROIS PAS EN AVOIR JAMAIS EU !  
\- .. C'est pas grave. Après tout, tu fais partie des curiosités locales, on n'allait pas te laisser partir comme ça, hein ! Et pis quand même, t'as le match des gamins à arbitrer !  
\- JE NE PENSE PAS POUV...  
\- Ta ta ta ta ! C'est toi qui t'es proposé de le faire, alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de remplir ta promesse.

L'homme se pencha comme pour murmurer à l'oreille de la Mort.

\- Et pis pendant que tu les occupera les adultes pourront poser des questions sur l'incendie qui vient de ravager une propriété disputée par divers héritiers. On se comprend, hein ? Ça nous évitera de te demander ce que tu foutais là.

L'individu se retourna vers la foule qui s'était rassemblée devant la propriété et poussa brusquement la Mort.

\- Mes amis, notre bon vieux Poncieu va emmener jouer les enfants dans la grand-rue, ce qui va nous permettre de faire la lumière sur ce tragique incident.

Crotte. Comme à chaque fois que les humains voient la Mort, leur cerveau réécrit le scénario pour gommer sa présence et la remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Dans une poignée de cas ça devenait embarrassant, comme cette jeune mariée qui était venue retrouver son mari dans la baignoire. En plus les enfants le voyaient généralement tel qu'il était. Avant qu'il ait pu prendre la fuite, il sentit une petite main tirer sur sa robe et baissa les yeux pour regarder une petite fille.

\- Allez ! Les zaut' y t'attendent !

La Mort aurait volontiers soupiré, mais il ne respirait pas.

\- TRÈS BIEN. JE TE SUIS.

Un groupe d'une trentaine d'enfants l'attendait dans la seule rue de Chirm. Plusieurs tiquèrent en le voyant.

\- Pourquoi c'est pas ton père qui vient arbitrer ?  
\- La grange à Mémé elle a brûlé alors y a dit à Poncieu de venir à sa place.  
\- Mais c'est pas Poncieu !  
\- Y était dans la grange, donc c'est Poncieu.

L'argument ne convainquit pas tout le monde mais on préféra s'en contenter.

\- À QUEL JEU JOUEZ-VOUS ?  
\- À la soule.  
\- JE N'EN CONNAIS PAS LES RÈGLES.  
\- Pas grave. Ppa y dit qu'ça sert juste à s'défouler. Faut courir après la balle et l'envoyer entre les deux arbres ou dans la mare. Mais pas dans le puits parce qu'après on se fait gronder.  
\- AH...

La partie commença sans plus d'explications. Tous les enfants ayant l'air aussi crottés les uns que les autres, la Mort ne savait pas comment distinguer les équipes. Il constata que les filles restaient plutôt sur le bord pour encourager les joueurs, ou pour leur crier dessus quand une bagarre éclatait. À un moment, le ballon rebondit contre l'enseigne métallique d'un magasin et la fit sonner. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent la Mort.

\- QUOI ?  
\- Pourquoi t'accorde pas le point ?  
\- IL Y A DES POINTS ? PERSONNE NE ME L'AVAIT DIT ! ET JE CROYAIS QU'IL FALLAIT VISER ENTRE LES ARBRES OU DANS LA MARE ?  
\- Ha ! T'es trop nul comme arbitre ! Clottine, remplace-le ! Toi tu viens jouer dans mon camp passqu'on est moins nombreux.

Avant même que la Mort puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les enfants recommencèrent à courir après le ballon. Afin de ne pas être en reste, la Mort tenta de les rattraper, avec peu de succès. Matérialisé, il était trop lent. Il aurait certes pu aller plus "vite" puisqu'il avait toujours été en dehors du temps, mais il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont les enfants auraient réagi à quelque chose que leurs règles ne prévoyaient sûrement pas. En plus, la robe le gênait et les petits s'y accrochaient ou tiraient dessus pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le ballon. Il fallait reconnaitre que les joueurs n'étaient pas tendres avec lui : plusieurs le firent tomber dans la boue, ou lui collèrent des coups de coude ou de pied. Un petit rondouillard à l'air vicieux se permit même de shooter exprès le ballon pour qu'il lui arrive en plein dans le crâne, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. La Mort se dit que ça devait être l'équivalent enfantin de la guerre de tranchée. Il y eut quelques pauses au cours desquelles on moqua de prétendus amoureux malgré leur vifs démentis et on prit le goûter*.

Une deuxième partie commença, avec de nouvelles équipes (reprenant les mêmes joueurs). La Mort étant jugé nullissime fut relégué à la position infamante de gardien d'entre les arbres et de va-le-chercher-même-s'il-est-dans-le-puits. Il commença à suspecter que les enfants le faisaient tourner en bourrique lorsqu'il dut aller récupérer le ballon dans la mare pour la cinquième fois. Les équipes rétrécirent progressivement au fur et à mesure que les enfants retournaient chez eux. Au bout d'un moment, des parents rendus méfiants par la présence du corps de Poncieu dans la grange vinrent chercher leurs descendance. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait être mort et en train de jouer dans la rue. À bien y réfléchir il valait peut-être mieux attendre le lendemain et faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Aussi, lorsque les derniers enfants rentrèrent chez eux, la Mort en fit de même. Ce qui lui pris un peu de temps, Bigadin s'étant détaché pour aller rendre visite aux juments du champ d'à coté. La chose n'était pas possible, mais la Mort aurait juré qu'il avait mal partout.

* * *

* la Mort eut peu de succès quand il proposa les beignets fris qu'Albert lui avait refilé ce matin. Même les enfants savent reconnaitre un risque sanitaire quand on leur agite sous le nez.


End file.
